


Please

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Begging, Double Penetration, Female Ejaculation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a new situation. Far from, actually. The three of them had been dancing around the obvious answer for years, pairing off how and when there was time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [my porn table](http://dazzledfirestar.livejournal.com/151061.html) for avengers_tables on LJ. Prompt: begging

It wasn’t a new situation. Far from, actually. The three of them had been dancing around the obvious answer for years, pairing off how and when there was time. The bad guys of the world taking a short break left them all in the same place at the same time and it just… worked.

So it wasn’t a new situation, the three of them. But this… having her between them, writhing and shivering… she never gave in like this. She was always in control. At least when it was all three of them or—Phil assumed—when it was just her and Clint. She always seemed a little more likely to let him take the reigns now and then but Clint… they both knew Clint felt far more at home on his knees or wherever else they put him.

He was of course, exactly where Phil had put him; sitting back against the headboard, Bobbi’s wrists in his hands, held behind her back, stretching her out over him. Clint was already buried inside her and every shift of his hips sent a soft whimper from her. Phil couldn’t resist. He ran his hand down the center of her body, fingers brushing the swell of her breasts before travelling lower. His thumb found her clit and she nearly screamed as he pushed on it.

He smiled, pressing a little harder. “I want to hear you say it, Bobbi.”

“Fuck… come on, Phil…” She tried to roll her hips down against Clint but Phil’s hands stopped the movement and drove a frustrated groan from her lips. “You know you want to fuck me. I know you do. Stop making me wait!”

“Say it, and I’ll do it.”

Apparently she wasn’t far gone enough to let go of that stubborn pride he loved so much about her. He leaned in, his teeth catching her earlobe and biting gently before he spoke. “I know how much you want it. You’re already so close…” His thumb twitched and he felt Clint’s cock mirror the motion. His groan echoed Bobbi’s. “Think of how it’ll feel. Both of us stretching you. Both of us fucking you.” She bit back a desperate moan. “Don’t you want to see if you can take it?”

“God…” He let her shift her hips a little and Clint smiled as he bucked up into her. “Fuck… yeah. Yes, I want to try…”

“All you have to do is say it, Bobbi.”

She glared up at him, but it vanished as Clint dipped his head down and sucked on her neck. “Come on, Birdie… I want to fuck you. I want to feel you lose it. I want to listen to you scream as we make you come so hard you pass out.” He nipped at her skin and she moaned again.

She sighed and relaxed a little between them. “You two are impossible.” She pulled Phil closer and pressed a deep, slow kiss to his lips before turning her head to give Clint an equally deep kiss of his own. 

Clint smirked into the kiss and rolled his hips up. “You love it.”

Phil shook his head, leaning in to kiss Clint’s lips too. His fingers circled the base of Clint’s cock and stopped. “Say it, Bobbi or nobody gets any fun.” He smiled at her as his fingers edged up, the tips stroking Clint’s cock and nearly pressing into her until her breath caught.

“Jesus… Phil, you’re evil…” Clint wrapped an arm around Bobbi’s waist to keep them both steady as he trembled and she groaned. 

He scissored his fingers, stretching her further. “Bobbi…”

“Fuck…” She slumped forward, her head resting on his shoulder as she pulled him flush against her. “Phil…” She lifted her head and looked him in the eye, only biting her lip for a second. “Please!”

“Clint, let go of her hands.” Phil slipped the bottle of lube on the nightstand into Bobbi’s palm. He kissed her deeply, nipping at her bottom lip as she slicked him up and Clint pulled her thighs wider apart. She was gasping by the time he pressed against them. “Ready?”

Bobbi nodded, breathing deeply and relaxing back against Clint. Clint held her tight as Phil pressed up into her, driving a groan from all three of them. Bobbi’s body shook, every muscle pressing Phil and Clint’s cocks together inside her. “Breathe, Birdie.” Clint nuzzled her neck.

“So beautiful like this.” Phil reached up, cupping her cheek. It was the truth, her skin flushed pink, pupils blown, lips kiss swollen, gasping and moaning their names. He loved watching her come apart like that.

“Please…” The first time she said it was always the hardest. When she was so far gone, it came out easier. “Oh god, just fucking move already!” Clint gave in first. Clint always gave in first. Phil groaned at the feeling of Clint’s cock moving against his own; at how tight Bobbi was around them. He slowly pulled out as Clint pressed back in. They kept a slow, easy rhythm but it was enough to see Bobbi coming hard within a few minutes. “Don’t stop…” She gasped, as though they’d even consider it.

She screamed as her body pulled tighter around them, every muscles shivering and driving moans from both Phil and Clint. “Come on, Birdie…” Clint grit his teeth and slammed up into her. “You got one more for us, right?”

Phil took hold of her chin as she nodded, holding her gaze as they moved inside her. “Oh God…” Her eyes flickered shut and her head fell back against Clint’s shoulder. “So close…” She gasped the words out.

Clint took the hint, his fingers moving down her stomach to play with her clit as Phil held her steady. She slumped against him, still moaning and gasping. “Come for us, Bobbi.” He sucked hard on her collarbone and she trembled. “Come on, beautiful. One more…” He moaned against her skin and her hips bucked. He held her in place as best he could. He didn’t want to hurt her and he knew Clint didn’t either. “We’ve got you. Just let it come, Bobbi.”

Everything seemed to slow down as she momentarily relaxed around them, the strangled gasp that left her was followed quickly by a cry and a flood of warmth across his thighs and the soft curses Clint let out as he followed her over the edge. Phil let go of Bobbi’s hips and reached out, pulling Clint into a slow kiss. “You’re both so beautiful like this…” 

Bobbi smiled and rocked her hips against him as Clint started to slip out of her. “Phil…” She pressed a deep kiss to his lips, swallowing the moan that left his as Clint’s fingers circled the base of his cock. “Say it, handsome…”

He let out a breathless laugh and thrust hard up into her. He felt her deliberately clench around him and he head fell back. Clint’s grip tightened and he laughed a little. “It’s not nice to keep a lady waiting, Phil.”

He had a witty comeback for that, he was sure he did. But Clint’s fingers moved further back, teasing his balls and Bobbi leaned in, moaning softly in his ear. “Come on, Phil… you know we can get you off as soon as you say it… or we can keep teasing…” She nipped at his earlobe and he moaned. She laughed softly, her breath tickling his skin. “All you have to do is say it.”

He would have glared at her for turning his own game around on him but Clint’s fingers moved further back, teasing his ass. His grip tightened on Bobbi’s hips, he bit back a low moan. They knew how to get what they wanted just as well as he did and he was too far gone to fight them on it.

“Please!”


End file.
